Bongo
Bongo was the nickname of the leader of the Yiga Clan, a clan of renegade Sheikah, who coveted the throne of the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Triforce. Her real name is not known to anyone. Physical Characteristics Bongo is a female Sheikah with blonde hair, red eyes, and war paint around her eyes. Little else is known about her appearance as she's always clad in a red long-sleeved suit, black hooded cloak and mask that conceal her identity. History Rise of Ganon When Ganon, King of the Moblins, assaults Lon Lon Ranch and takes Princess Nylin Zelda I prisoner, Bongo sends him a letter, sealed with the Sheikah sigil. Ganon sends an army to take Kakariko and speaks to Bongo. She offers to help him extract the location of the Triforce from Zelda if he would help her confront the source of the nightmares which he's been experiencing in the Shadow Temple. Ganon accepts, and leads an army into the temple. Inside, Ganon and Bongo encounter the Stalfos, something neither of them expected. It turns out that these creatures were summoned by Dethl, a Druthulidi residing at the bottom of the temple, who is also responsible for haunting Bongo's dreams. A battle ensues, however, Ganon and the Moblins manage to defeat the creature. Before they could leave the temple, Dethl jumps into Bongo's body and escapes, creating the Eye of Truth - an artifact with the ability to read the truth and control people. With the fate of the Shadow Temple resolved, Bongo agrees to help Ganon reveal the location of the Triforce: under the King's throne in Hyrule Castle. The Moblins, the Interlopers and their new allies, the Darknut Legion, defeat the Hylian defenders and take the city. When Bongo enters the throne room, Ganon has already inflicted a mortal wound to King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and overturned the throne, but cannot find the Triforce; fortunately for Bongo, she still has enough time to extract the Triforce's new location - the Water Temple under Lake Hylia - from the King before he dies. Realizing that Ganon also wants the Triforce, and that he will contest with her once the Triforce has been found however, she decides to lie to him that the Triforce is at Spectacle Rock. As Ganon tries to extract the Triforce from the Fire Temple in vain, his army is attacked by the Hylians and Gorons under command of Zelda, Impa and Rauru. With Ganon dead because of Bongo's betrayal and Princess Zelda's army on the other side of Hyrule, the renegade Sheikah and the Dark Interlopers now seek the Triforce at the Water Temple. However, they did not expect the Gerudo and the Fairies under command of Twinrova and Veran, who have recently been informed of the Triforce's location, to come there and contest with them on the holy artifact. When the three armies are busy fighting each other, the Zora lead by General Rutela sweep in and defeat all of them. During the battle, Bongo nearly succeeds in extracting the Triforce from its cradle, but she is interrupted by Demise, master of Ganon, who is furious over Bongo's betrayal of his student. Even though Veran later manages to distract Demise and throw him down to Lake Hylia, it was too late as Bongo is immediately arrested by Impa. Most of the Interlopers, the Fairy and the Gerudo prisoners captured in the battle are given to the Circle of Warlords and banished via the Mirror of Twilight in the Arbiter's Grounds, which is thought to be a portal to an endless void (but in reality it actually leads to the Realm of Twilight, another planet in the universe). Bongo, however, is guillotined in Kakariko and her corpse dumped is into the town well. Gerudo Wars In the Gerudo Wars, the Sheikah wizard Agahnim secures the Eye of Truth and uses it to brainwash Hylian soldiers into serving him. After Agahnim's death, it comes into possession of General Akazoo, who is driven mad by Dethl's influence via the artefact, until he betrays the Kingdom of Hyrule. Akazoo is eventually killed by Link and General Kazakk. = Trivia * In Mission 12 "Dark Interlopers," Bongo is shown unhooded, with Red Hair, during her execution. This has been confirmed by Undyingnephalim as an error in using a base Gerudo model for her during the scene, as Bongo's hair was meant to be black. Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Yiga